Herman and Ramollo: The Loser Years
by Ways
Summary: Herman and Ramollo have known each other for a very long time. But what were they like as teenagers? Follow their crazy and rather pathetic adventures in this collection of oneshots. Inspired by the Disney show Violetta
1. Chapter 1

**So since season 1 I've always thought that Romallo and Herman as like bros since like Preschool or some sort of early age. And now that I'm watching season 2 with all the weird things going on with them, I've started thinking that the two of them were probably losers in high school with like stupid, high pitched pre puberty voices and skinny as sticks (ya'know until Herman started working out) and pimples like damn and yeah. So that's what this is and I hope you enjoy Herman and Ramollo's Loser Years. This is pretty much a collection of oneshots following Herman and Ramollo's high school years that don't go in any specific order. This chapter is based off of a scene in the first episode of Violetta Season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta. If I did then Season 3 would already be dubbed and we'd be able to watch it now. **

**The Adventures of Herman and Ramollo's Loser Years**

**Chapter 1:**

**Dating Pains**

"I can't believe you're going out with Ashley." Herman said to Romallo.

Ramollo shrugged. "Not all of us have hot imaginary girlfriends like you with Maria."

"Yeah… but it's Ashley…" Herman stated as the two of them walked to the restaurant. "And besides, I will have Maria someday…"

"Maria thinks you're a loser." Ramollo pointed out. "She also thinks you're kinda creepy too."

Herman laughed "No she doesn't she's just playing hard to get."

"No…" Ramollo sighed.

Herman glared at his friend. "Anyways, we're not here to talk about that, we need to talk about your date with Ashley."

Ramollo sighed. "I don't really wanna do this, it's all your fault."

"You need a girlfriend." Herman insisted. "I helped you out."

"So do you!" Ramollo shouted at him.

Herman shook his head. "I am in a wonderful relationship with Mar-"

"No you're not!" Ramollo shouted. "You just think that."

Herman sighed. "Okay I'm not with Maria-"

"Thank you." Ramollo sighed.

"Yet!" Herman added. "But I've got a plan that'll make sure that I'll end up with Maria."

"Your stupid plan won't work!" Ramollo insisted.

Herman smiled to himself. "Just wait, by the end of high school, Maria will be mine."

"But why did you tell Ashley that I liked her!?" Ramollo asked. They walked into the restaurant now. "She's more unpopular than the both of us."

"You need a girlfriend." Herman reminded him.

"But I don't want Ashley!" Ramollo shout-whispered in Herman's ear so that the other people in the restaurant couldn't hear.

"Just go over there and have a good time!" Herman insisted as he pointed over to the girl with pink wire frame glasses, braces and even more pimples that the two of them had combined. She had frizzy red hair as well as brown eyes behind her glasses. She squeed when she saw Ramollo and eagerly waved at the boy.

Ramollo turned to Herman. "You remember the plan, right?" He whispered to the boy.

"Of course!" Herman nodded. "If the date get's too awkward then you start to scratch your ear and I'll call you on your cellular telephone using my own cellular telephone."

"Good." Ramollo sighed. He then looked at the girl gesturing for him to come to their table. "Just keep watching us, okay."

"Sure, Ramollo!" Herman nodded.

Romallo gave Herman a weak smile before walking over to the table that Ashley sat at.

During this time, Herman made sure to sit at a table where he was facing Ramollo but Ashley couldn't see. He gave Ramollo a thumbs up.

Ramollo breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Ashley.

"Hello Ashley," Ramollo greeted the girl. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I am fine, thank you." The girl gave him a wide grin full of braces.

The girl continued smiling at him. "I'm so glad that you wanted me to come here!"

Back at Herman's table the giant brick that was a cell phone at the time began ringing. Herman beamed because he knew exactly who was calling.

"MARIA!" He eagerly shouted into the phone.

Ramollo tried to give her the best fake smile he could muster. "Well what can I say?"

"I just love you, Ramollo!" The girl squeed. "Now that I know you like me too and wanted to come on this date my plan will now fall into place."

Ramollo gulped, "Plan?"

Back at Herman's table his smile fell as he listened intently to the phone.

"Mommy!" Herman shouted, clearly annoyed by the fact that someone other than his imaginary girlfriend.

He continued listening intently.

"NO!" Herman yelled. "This line is only for Ramollo and Maria!"

Back at Ramollo's table the date continued.

"You see, now that we're on a date we're going to go on a few more until you ask me to be your girlfriend." Ashley explained.

"Okay…" Ramollo nodded.

Ashley smiled. "But that's not all!"

"There's more?" He asked.

"Of course!" Ashley nodded. "Once we're boyfriend and girlfriend then we'll date for years and years. Then you'll propose to me and I'll of course say yes!"

"Really…?" Ramollo asked, his voice getting higher. He reached for his ear and began to scratch.

Herman started yelling into the phone. "Yes Maria is my girlfriend!" Herman shouted. "You just haven't met her because she's shy!"

He listened some more. "I don't care if my goldfish died! All I care is that if Maria calls at the home phone like I said!"

"After we're married we'll have sixteen kids!" Ashley announced. "Their names will be Ramollo Jr, Ramollo Jr Jr, Ramollo Jr Jr Jr, Ramollo Jr Jr Jr Jr, Ramollo Jr Jr Jr Jr Jr, Ramollor Jr Jr Jr Jr Jr Jr…"

Ramollo began scratching his ear intensely. This is why he didn't want to date Ashley, she was weird and now she was creepy!

Ramollo wasn't sure why his cell phone wasn't going off, Herman should've called by now he was scratching his ear as obviously as possible. He looked up only to see his friend yelling at someone on his cell phone.

"Yes!" Herman shouted. "I told you fifty times that I gave Maria the hosue number! I even gave her the home phone number too. I give it to her almost every other week, she keeps losing my number!"

Herman listened some more.

Ramollo scratched his ear even more. But still he addressed his date. "Is that really the best idea?"

"OH!" Ashley beamed. "If you want, we can skip the dating and marriage and just go straight to the child making!"

Herman's eyes widened and he continued furiously scratching his ear.

"No she's not ignoring me, mommy!" Herman shouted. "How could you even say that!"

Ashley leaned across the table and smiled at Ramollo as seductively as she could muster. Of course with the braces and all, it really looked like she had to go to the bathroom. "Why don't we just take our food to-go and go back to my place?" She suggested in as sexy a voice as she could.

Herman shivered at that. "I- I- I- um… I…" He stammered.

"Don't call here unless you're Maria or if she calls the house!" Herman shouted. With that said he stabbed the end call button on the phone.

"Oh yeah, Ramollo!" He smiled. "I wonder how he's doing?"

He looked up at his friend to see him scratching his ear as much as possible.

Herman chuckled. "Any harder and he's gonna scratch that ear off."

Ramollo glared at him and Herman nodded. He then went to calling Ramollo's number.

"I see you're uncomfortable." Ashley said. "If you want, we can take it over to **YOUR **house."

Finally Ramollo's phone rang.

Ramollo let out a sigh of relief. "Oh look, I'm getting a call."

Ashley pouted but returned to her seat.

"Hello?" Ramollo answered the phone. "Yes mother? Of course mother. Sure, I understand how important it is. I'll be there right away?"

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"That was my mother." Ramollo lied. "She just told me that I need to go and get groceries at home. It's my responsibility and I'd forgotten that I had to do that today."

"Oh…" Ashley sighed.

Ramollo attempted to give her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Do you think we could go out again?" Ashley asked.

Ramollo sighed. "Maybe…"

"YAY!" She squeed and hugged him.

Ramollo shuttered at the embrace but gave her a weak smile. "I'll see you later."

With that Ramollo did all he could not o run out of the restaurant as he calmly exited the restaurant.

Outside he meet Herman.

"Hey buddy how'd it go?" Herman asked the boy.

Ramollo glared at him before walking away.

"RAMOLLO!" Herman wailed, walking after his friend. "RAMOLLO!"

**~Dating Pains~**

"You're kidding me, right?" Violetta asked as Herman finished the story.

Herman nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what happened."

"I thought you said you and mom meet at party?" Violetta asked.

Ramollo shook his head. "No, they got together at a party. But that's when Maria _thought_ she met Herman."

"And you never thought to tell her this?" Violetta asked.

Herman smiled. "Sometimes love requires you to leave some things at rest. If Maria knew who I was before she wouldn't have loved me, we wouldn't have you."

Angie shook her head. "She knew exactly who you were Herman, she just never wanted to talk about it because she didn't want to ruin things with you."

"Really?" Herman asked.

Violetta rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this Angie, you're not actually buying Romallo and dad's lame story, are you?"

Angie laughed. "Actually I am; Herman and Ramollo really were like that when we were younger. I can't tell you how many times that Maria came home complaining that Herman was sweet but really not her type."

"So all of this actually happened?" Violetta asked.

"Yes." Herman, Ramollo and Angie answered.

"If that's true then can I ask you one question, dad?" Violetta asked.

Herman smiled. "Of course Violetta."

"If you were so encouraging for Ramollo to date that you set him up with someone he didn't even like then how come you won't even let me talk to boys?" Violetta asked.

"It's different for you Violetta, boys are dangerous. Especially nowadays, I've watched television and understand that the boys want you to 'Talk Dirty to Them' and 'Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle.' We just can't have that, Violetta."

"Dad, I've told you to stop watching those channels." Violetta sighed.

"I see them as educational tools." Herman explained. "They help show me all the bad things that the world has nowadays."

"Can I just go to Fran's house now?" Violetta asked. "What did this story have anything to do with that?"

"I don't know." Herman shrugged.

"Yes, go ahead Vilu."Angie said. "Sorry about that."

And with that Violetta left the house and everyone went on with their lives.

**Another Violetta oneshot down. I am on fire! So yeah, that was the first oneshot of this story I think it went pretty well. But what do you guys think?  
Read and Review!**


	2. Hip Ramollo

**So this is another oneshot based on an episode in season 2 episode I just don't know which one it is. But you'll know it when you see it.**

**The Adventures of Herman and Ramollo's Loser Years**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hip Ramollo**

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang.

Herman opened the door to see none other than his good friend and business associate, Ramollo.

Herman squinted his eyes in terrible confusion at the man in front of him. Instead of the normal formal attire that Ramollo usually had on he was wearing blue jeans, an orange short sleeved shirt and an open button down shirt over it.

Herman just stared at him, while Ramollo smirked.

After a couple seconds of silent staring Herman finally broke the silence.

"This again?"

Ramollo nodded. "Yes."

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Herman asked him.

"This is what happens when you fire people." Ramollo explained. "Questionable parts of the past return."

"Yes, but Hip Ramollo was ridiculous back then and Is even more ridiculous now that you're a grown man." Herman said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ramollo shook his head. "I think that Hip Ramollo is very cool."

"Do you even remember what happened last time you did that?" Herman asked.

"It was okay, Herman." Ramollo said.

"No it wasn't." Herman chuckled.

**~Hip Ramollo~**

"I'm tired of all the cool kids picking on us!" Ramollo shouted from the locker that he was stuffed into.

Herman was stuffed into the locker adjacent to his other friend. "I know but what are we gonna do? They're so much bigger than us!"

"Well I'm tired of it…" Romallo sighed.

A girl who was a couple years younger than them walked by, she had dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes. "Stuck in a locker again guys?"

"Yes Angelis…" Herman sighed.

"It's Angie." The girl stated. "Call me Angie, I've told you that a thousand times."

"Sorry Angeli- Angie." Herman apologized.

Angie sighed. "You want me to help the two of you of your lockers?"

"Yes…" Herman whined.

Angie sighed and went to his locker, turning the combination like she had often done to get the black haired geek out of his locker.

"Thank you…" Herman sighed.

She proceeded to open Romallo's who instead of the usual appreciation, just huffed and stormed down the hall.

"Gee, what's his problem?" Angie asked.

Herman shrugged. "I don't know I guess he's had a long week, I'm sure he'll be okay on Monday."

Angie nodded.

"So how's Maria?" Herman asked.

"I am required by law not to answer that." Angie replied.

Herman raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"No." Angie laughed. "At least not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Herman questioned the blond.

Angie shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, Herman. Anyways, I've gotta go, later."

"Bye." Herman waved as she left the scene.

**~Hip Romallo~**

Herman thought that when he would come back to school on Monday, Romallo would be back to his normal chipper self. But he was wrong, he was so horribly wrong.

"Waz up? My homey biscuit doggy dog?!" Someone asked him from behind.

If it weren't for the voice, Herman would've ignored the person. It wasn't the first time that someone would pretend to be interested in speaking to him only to make some sort of prank or something.

But that was the voice of his best friend that he heard. And he couldn't ignore that, no matter what.

"Yes, Romallo?" Herman said; turning to face his friend only to be completely shocked at his appearance. Romallo was seen wearing an open button down shirt with a shirt that read 'It's Hammer Time' on it. Along with that he wore MC Hammer Pants, sunglasses and was leaning against a skateboard.

"What is this?" Herman sighed.

"This is the new and improved Romallo, yo." He stated.

Herman rolled his eyes. "So… dumb Romallo?"

"No way, Brosephinif!" Romallo grinned. "This is Hip Romallo!"

"No it's not, it's dumb Romallo." Herman insisted. "Why are you even doing this anyways?"

"I'm tired of all the cool kids making fun of me, so I decided to get the swanky-testiest clothes that I could find. So I could be more fly, more mellowioed out like them." Romallo grinned.

"This isn't gonna work," Herman said. "It just makes you look like an idiot."

"Are you kidding me, several people pointed at me in the school and outside of the school." Romallo grinned. "In fact some of the cheerleaders were even whispering and looking over at me earlier today."

"Uh, Romallo that's-" Herman started only for a hand to clamp over his mouth.

"Sh…" Romallo shushed his friend. "Here come, Gregorio and his crew, I'll show you what they think and then you'll see."

Romallo got on his skateboard and awkwardly shuffled over to them with the plank of wood in between his feet.

Gregorio, who was a young man with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and was pretty muscular too, he wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. He was practically a brunette clone of present day Diego.

"Gregorio and his posse have arrived!" The young Gregorio announced as each of his cronies struck a pose behind him.

"Sup geek." He said to Herman.

Herman rolled his eyes. "Hello, Gregorio."

"And you," Gregorio said, taking in Romallo's new look. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"The coolest, freshest clothes." Romallo stated. "You know what I'm sayin' home dog?"

"Right…"

**~Hip Romallo~**

"Told you it would end up like this." Herman stated from the bottom of the flagpole.

Romallo was somehow wedgied up to the top of the flagpole.

"You were right…" Gregorio cringed. "I'm sorry."

Gregorio high fived his crew. "Nice work, guys. Now, Gregorio squad out…"

Together him and his posse got into a triangular formation and together they exited, while snapping their fingers.

"He's the coolest," They repeated while simulating the sound of a snare drum with their mouths.

Herman shrugged. "I hope that doesn't become a habit for him…"

**~Hip Romallo~**

"No one is going to come and give me a wedgie on top of a flagpole, Herman." Gregorio pointed out.

"That's true." Herman agreed. "But, everyone will think you look like a moron."

"They will do no such thing!" Romallo insisted.

At that moment Violetta, Francesca and Camilla walked down the stairs, chattering with one another about boys.

"And then Broadway was all like 'no way, Camilla that's my chicken!'" Camilla told her friends.

Both Violetta and Francesca burst out laughing at that.

"Wow, Camilla." Violetta said between chuckles. "You sure have a lot of interesting stories."

Francesca agreed.

"Well, what can I say, girls?" Camilla shrugged. "Broadway and I have a lot of weird adventures."

"That's crazy." Francesca chuckled.

And that's when they got to the front door and saw Romallo.

And with that they broke into even louder guffaws at the sight of the man, before passing by him and going outside.

"See what I mean?" Herman asked.

Romallo rolled his eyes. "That's a coincidence."

"Hey, move over kid!" Maxi shouted from behind Romallo. "I'm here for Violetta, Francesca and Cami-"

That's when Romallo turned and he was able to see the face of the man.

Maxi also burst into fits of laughter at that too.

"Haha- I'm- haha- sorry- HAHA! I'll come back later." Maxi couldn't contain his laughter and walked away.

"But they're children." Romallo argued.

And at that moment Olga came by with a hamper of laundry only to see Romallo.

She dropped the hamper, covered her mouth and ran away.

Romallo grinned. "You see that? Olga didn't laugh."

"Wait for it…" Herman smirked.

And with that Olga's laughter rang throughout the house. Her, laughing harder than anyone else that had seen him.

Romallo pouted at that.

"Go change." Herman stated.

Romallo sighed. "I'll think about it."

**And that's the end of another oneshot, I hope you enjoyed.  
Read and Review!**


End file.
